The United Empire
The Empire is theoretically under the control of a central monarchy. However, the rate of expansion means that the society cannot be ruled that way effectively. In fact, the systems of the colonial diaspora are colonized by designated corporations that work hand-in-hand with the Ministry of Investment and Development. The Ministry of Security is involved as well, due to the need for native and/or alien pacification, security forces, defense, and surveillance. '' Lore The United Empire developed from a fleet of Mezari settlers on a temperate, resource-rich world. For decades commercial and industrial effort went into the conquest and development of the planet. Once the planet was largely colonized and controlled, a more or less inevitable event occurred: The Great Continental War. This planet-wide military conflict occurred at a technological level that might have led to total extermination of life, and the rulers were wise enough to pull back from the brink of this collective suicide. The dominant force at the end of the war, known as the Alliance of Nations, imposed its will across the entirety of the planet through a mixture of rebuilding loans, military threats, and moral persuasion. Advanced space technologies have thus been developed under a single body that put a great deal of effort into it, and space exploration occurred at a rapid rate. The Mezari–now calling themselves Raians–launched manned probes to distant bodies within their solar system, and as technology advanced, the next steps back to the stars were inevitable. Leadership The current emperor is '''Maximilien Zelevas', and the unification of diverse national entities into the Empire as it is today can be attributed to his visionary, if brutal, leadership. During this process of consolidation, a number of powerful family groups formed in support of Zelevas's project. Deeply entrenched in Empire society, they built up economic and political power bases to the point where they could declare themselves as Dukes, Barons, and Counts. For decades they have constituted an unofficial court that acts as a check and balance on the power of the Emperor. One critical right that they have wrested from the government is to have their appointees act as governors, with full imperial backing, on star systems that they develop. They can therefore create, ex officio, small empires of their own. As the Empire grows, as new systems are discovered, and as the dominion of the Empire expands, these nobles are in a position to create viable, competing mini-empires. Homeworld The first Mezari starships arrived millennia ago, landing on a green, virginal–and empty–planet of breathtaking, fecund wildernesses. Today, Raia proudly shows its pioneering, frontier past as it tamed the wild lands and storm-wracked seas, its landmasses now brimming with mighty industrial swathes and vast urban powerhouses. On the oceans stand huge mining platforms, Raia's riches now the United Empire's riches. Above, half-built starship yards orbit the conquered world, as the Empire prepares to take its glorious civilization to the rest of the galaxy. Ancient legends mention that the Mezari originated in the long lost planet of Mezan. Society The pursuit of wealth and the belief in science and industrial development have replaced most traditional forms of religion. Forms of meditation–stemming either from mysticism or martial arts–still exist, though they are not widely practiced. Frankly, the government of the United Empire prefers that it be worshiped, not some imperceptible deity. The Empire's society is oriented towards creating ever more powerful machines of conquest and control. The reasoning is that, within a given arm of a galaxy, viable planets and available resources are limited. If the Empire doesn't seize them another race will, thereby gaining the upper hand and putting the future of the Empire at risk. Mechanics The United Empire is a rather vanilla faction with very few special mechanics; they mostly differentiate themselves by numerical bonuses rather than changed mechanics. They have at least one important unique mechanic though: The Emperor's Will: Anything that can be bought out with in a system can be bought out with as well. Anything that can be bought on the marketplace with can be bought out with as well. Note for both of these that the dust-buyout option is still available, and that the prices aren't hard-correlated (I believe they're based on a shared multiplier against the core cost-value, but buyout cost isn't affected by dust inflation) Furthermore, Technologies can also be bought out with , which is something no faction can buy out. Note that the buyout cost for any items being built in a system is affected by buildings that decrease buyout cost in a system, such as Superspud-based luxury system developments, or certain economic buildings. Traits Population Traits Due to a unique turning point in the UE campaign, you will receive a one-time choice to indoctrinate your citizens into a new culture. If you choose this, you will immediately change every population unit of "Imperials" in your empire with one of "Mezari" or "Sheredyn", depending on your choice. Note also that one of the options is to change nothing, and continue having "Imperials" citizens. Because of this there are effectively 3 different population types worth knowing about for the UE: Note: These boost the capacity for manpower on a system, not how quickly the system produces it. These values/functionality (at least for individual populations) are curiously identical to the Yuusho - in fact everything but the 50 pop bonus is identical. Political Traits Imperials Note: These are identical to the Riftborn, unlike the Imperials' collection bonuses. Mezari Note: These are identical to the Sophons. In earlier versions of the game, the pop collection bonuses were as well, but they've since had a nice rebalance to work better with the UE's natural influence mechanics. Sheredyn Note: '''As a small gesture of dark humor, the political traits for the Sheredyn happen to be identical to those of the Cravers. Ships Colonizer Strategic Implications One of these slots '''must be filled with a colonization module, so you at most can equip 2 engines. You'll have average speed. This ship actually has a weapon slot, which is curiously much more useful than a lone defense slot; early armor only reduces damage by about 10-15%, but in a "lone" fight, your ship spends enough time in the fight that, even with an armor module, it will get fully destroyed. With a weapon module, it's shooting back, so even if it's taking full damage, the opponent is also taking a lot of damage. At best, a ship with an armor slot will lose most of its health but leave your opposing ship intact. With a weapon, you'll do significant damage before dying (to early-game pirates and such), and if you've got escorts, you might even destroy them before they destroy you. Besides which, you only have to survive long enough to reach the planet you want to colonize - being damaged has no effect on colony viability. Explorer Strategic Implications As a "pure exploration" ship this has below-par potential, since you only have two slots. You will never be very fast compared to other faction's scout ships, and you'll be even slower if you equip any probes. However, this ship has the potential to have up to 2 defense slots, and 2 attack slots. It's a very solid fighting ship you can field without having to research the actual combat ship technologies, available immediately at the start of the game. Attacker Strategic Implications This is a fairly well-rounded ship; it's got a potential for 4 attack slots, but it's also fairly durable. Only 2 potential engine slots. Protector Strategic Implications This ship can equip a ton of defense modules, and only one weapon. All the protector ships in a flotilla have to die before enemy attacker ships will start shooting at your attackers, so these guys can actually take advantage of that mechanic by genuinely being tanky. 4 potential engine slots, which is two more than the Attacker ship equivalent - this has odd implications; you could equip these guys to move very quickly, but you'd be forced to go without attackers. Coordinator Strategic Implications This ship is reasonably even, but has a high number of potential Squadron slots - a full 3, with none of them needing the upgrade. You can rush fighters/bombers relatively early in the game and the UE can field them in force. Has a potential 5 engine slots, which is a very high number - this has the same implications as the Protector ship for the UE - you can be really fast, but these ships won't have any other classes that can keep up. They can also be filled with four titanium siege modules and an engine to result in one of the better siege machines, with squadrons and a heavy attack module letting them fight off smaller fleets trying to break the siege on their own. Hunter Strategic Implications Second highest offense of any Hunter, with Defensive and Utility being below average. Carrier Strategic Implications The UE Carrier is fairly flexible due to multi-purpose slots. There are at least 3 core slots that give a choice between an offense module (whether squadron or weapon) or a defense module. Thus, this ship is pretty well-rounded and suitable for a variety of different roles. Has 4 potential engine slots, with one requiring the upgrade. If you go all-in on offensive slots, it's actually tied with the Sophons for the highest number of offense slots in a Carrier (8) - unfortunately if you do so, you'll be left with a rather low number of defense slots (only 4, 1 of which requires the upgrade). One standout feature is that this carrier potentially has a whopping 6 squadron slots, though 2 require the upgrade. This is very high (the average is something like 3 or 4). Potential Unique Faction Quest Rewards Strategy The United Empire excels at Wonder Victory, but their strengths apply well to any victory type. Their ability to buyout improvements with , their feedback from system production, and the bonus of feedback make them a powerhouse for system improvements and ship production. Like the Sophons, the United Empire is another faction good for beginners, mainly because this empire tends to be versatile. Buyout While The United Empire can thrive only with buyout, researching the standard buyout is still recommended. Any improvements or other bonuses that reduce the buyout cost will also reduce the buyout cost, so prioritize (-10% buyout) for rank 1. Influence Luxuries, especially , for System Development Projects are also heavily recommended if they can be seized. Buying out as many improvements as possible will quickly snowball their industrial machine, allowing the mass-creation of ships or a push towards a Wonder Victory. Once the snowball effect starts, start buying only early and improvements in new colonies, to save for buying Technologies. Expansion The United Empire heavily rewards expansion into a large number of systems, and they excel at all three forms of expansion: Colonization, Warfare, and Pacific Conversion. It is recommended to pursue only 1 or two of these types, as they require specialized technologies. Colonization The United Empire starts on a Terran planet (Fertile and Temperate), with in power, and the immediate ability to purchase improvements. Build the improvement for a total of +30 immediately, then pump out colonization ships, scouts, and defense ships as needed. Do not neglect improvements, as the capital system will need to supply all of the new colonies. This combination makes them one of the fastest-expanding empires in the game, rivaled only by The Unfallen, who excel in colonizing clustered Constellations. Developing any flat-bonus luxury resource for the first System Development will make this mass-colonization tactic incredibly powerful, so consider quick development of the Science and Exploration tree. Consider forcing to power temporarily to colonize all planets without the colonization technologies, then terraform to appropriate levels. Warfare The United Empire can build a large fleet quickly with and in power, which is very easy to achieve. With a wide empire, Strategic Resources are plentiful, so consider early pursuit of advanced Ship Designs in the Empire Development tree and/or Strategic Modules in the Military tree. Pacific Conversion In empires with an extremely high output, Pacific Conversion can be a powerful way to conquer the galaxy. System Development Projects that boost output are heavily recommended for this strategy, as are the Planetary Specializations that boost . Technologies that give many System Improvements are recommended for this strategy, as they will boost for population growth and feedback. Industry-boosting improvements are a lower-priority because of your ability to buyout many improvements. Category:Factions